The world-wide proliferation of telephone communication has increased the desirability of making multi-language supported call centers. Modern call centers often provide a full range of high-volume, inbound or outbound call-handling services, including customer support, operator services, directory assistance, credit services, card services, interactive voice response, or the like. Most call centers ask users to set various parameters in order to provide proper services for each user. A language preference is a one of the parameters that each user may provide for the multi-language supported call center. For example, a conventional call center provides a series of announcements recorded in various languages. Thus, if the user desires to have a Spanish speaking operator, a Spanish Interactive Voice Recognition system or the like, the user may select the Spanish Language preference when an announcement in Spanish is prompted. Once the call center has recognized the language preference, for instance Spanish, the user may be able to communicate with the call center in Spanish.
Unfortunately, users often have to provide their language preferences at the beginning of every call made to the call center. Further, some users may select an undesired language preference due to a long and complicated process of the language preference selection.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method capable of storing a user selected language preference and providing the saved language preference for a call center. It would be also desirable to allow the call center to receive the language preference information directly from the telephone device without requiring any intervention of a calling user.